


Truth or Dare

by PrincessTreacle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Fun, Humour, Lemons, Romance, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: Our favourite crime-solving gang decide to have a game night and choose to play truth or dare. Tara reveals a hidden talent, Reid lets the gang in on the most embarrassing thing he owns and Penelope has to kiss the new guy. But it’s just a game, right? Lemons.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Truth or Dare

"Okay," Penelope said as she sat on the floor and tucked her legs underneath her body. "Rules are we go in alphabetical order and you can ask anyone anything but the same person can't go twice. Forfeits are not allowed because we're not cowards!"

"Yeah, we know," Emily said. "We got your email. Let's get on with this!"

Everyone chuckled at her exuberance.

"Alright, JJ - truth or dare?"

"Well it's still early so it's got to be truth," JJ began, taking a sip of her beer.

Emily wasted no time in asking her question. "Tell me about the last time someone walked in on you naked."

The group cheered and JJ blushed. "It's nothing exciting. I have two sons, one of whom is under five - it happens more often than you think; but the last time it happened, I was in the shower and Michael wanted to show me a picture he had drawn. He walked in, took one look at me and asked if his legs would ever be as hairy as mine."

The group roared with laughter and JJ swallowed a mouthful of beer. "Yeah, yeah - laugh it up!"

When everyone calmed down, JJ turned to Luke. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pass me your phone and let me look at your photos." Luke felt the tips of his ears flame but he passed his phone over regardless.

"There's nothing on there…" he said. He knew what she was looking for. But there weren't any photos on there.

JJ scrolled through and Luke had to think back… yes, he was sure that he deleted the photos.

"How many pictures of Roxy do you need?" JJ asked.

"Hey, she's cute!" Luke defended.

"Boring," JJ announced and handed his phone back to him.

"Alright. Matt - truth or dare?"

"Got to show solidarity, dare."

Luke paused for a moment before he thought about what he was going to ask Matt to do. "I dare you to do your best impression of a baby being born."

Matt let out a loud laugh. "Piece of cake. I have five kids."

The group watched as Matt got on the floor and took two cushions from Penelope's couch and handed them to Luke. "Hold these." He placed them on the floor and Luke held the edges so they were stood up.

Tara and Penelope shared a look and watched with fascination. Nothing happened for the first few seconds and then slowly, Matt pushed his head through the middle of the cushions and began to wriggle, releasing a loud cry as he did.

The sight, of a grown man, writhing on the floor and crying like a child was too much and Penelope felt her head being thrown back and laughter rising from her throat. Emily followed suit as did Tara and Luke with Reid just shaking his head.

Luke abandoned the cushions to hold his sides and Matt protested loudly. "I've not been born yet!"

"You're done!" Luke told him through his chuckles.

Matt returned to his seat and Luke clapped him on the back.

"Alright - PG… what are you going to pick?"

"I'm feeling brave - dare!"

Matt smirked. "I dare you to let Reid and I both give you a wet willy."

"That's mean!" Penelope protested. She crossed her arms but nodded.

"It's actually very unhygienic," Reid began. "The number of germs found on hands, combined with putting them into your mouth and ears.."

"Alright, I'll do it," Matt said. He stood in front of Penelope and stuck his fingers in his mouth before sticking one finger in each of her ears.

Her face scrunched up and she squirmed.

Matt pulled away and laughed as she brought her shoulders up to her ears and wiped them before rubbing her ears with her hands.

"Still feeling brave?" Luke teased.

She just glared at him.

"My turn!" Reid said enthusiastically. "After seeing that, I choose truth."

Penelope knew the question she was going to ask him. "What's the most embarrassing thing you own?"

In usual Reid fashion, he managed to surprise them all with the answer. "Hmm…" he thought about it for a moment. "I think it has to be the complete collection of Sigmund Freud's works." Everyone took a moment to just look at him. But not for the reasons that he thought. "I know. His ideas are radical and very few people subscribe to them but I just find them so fascinating!"

"That was not the answer I was expecting," Penelope told him.

"What answer were you expecting?"

"I'm not sure… maybe something along the lines of Spiderman pyjamas."

"Why would I own them?"

Penelope shrugged her shoulders and Reid turned his attention to Tara.

"Tara; truth or dare?"

"It's got to be truth," she told him.

"Do you have a hidden talent? If so, show it to us."

"Oh God!" Tara placed her head into her hands. "If I show this to you, please remember I am a professional woman and I did grow up with a brother."

"This just got interesting," JJ mumbled.

Tara put her hand under the red sweater she was wearing and she cupped it under her armpit. Then she pushed her arm down and a loud fart-like noise resounded around the room.

All eyes were on her.

"That was unexpected," Reid said. "But impressive. Rossi is going to be sad that he missed that!"

"Don't judge me!" Tara said, causing the group to erupt into peels/peals of laughter. She ran a hand through her hair. "Now I've had my embarrassment, Emily - truth or dare?"

"I've not had enough to drink yet, truth."

Tara took a moment and then grinned. "Who was the last person you licked?"

"Licked?" Emily repeated back.

"Yep, licked."

"Um… no one. I'm not a licker."

"Not even for Andrew?" The words came out of Penelope's mouth before she could fully understand what she was saying.

Silence coated the room and then laughter exploded as Penelope and Emily both blushed.

"You're blushing!" Penelope said as she pointed a literal finger at Emily.

"Well… yeah… I don't like this question!"

The game went on with the truth questions getting more personal and the dare questions getting racier; where was the first time you had sex, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done.

Eventually, it was Penelope's turn again.

"Alright, Penelope, truth or dare?" Matt asked.

"Dare!" She was really getting into this game.

Matt looked around the room for a moment before his eyes landed on Luke and then sparkled. "I dare you to kiss, Luke."

Her eyes shot to his and then Luke's as the group 'wooed'.

"Now we're talking!" Emily cheered.

"Fine." Penelope stood up from her seat and stood in front of Luke. He gave her a boyish grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You better not enjoy this, Newbie," she warned.

"Oh, I'll do my best," he assured her.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and tilted his head up to meet her lips as she pressed hers to his.

Her mouth slanted over his and she could taste the alcohol on his lips.

They kissed until someone couched and the room filled with whistles and catcalls.

Penelope pulled away and she could feel a blush cover her cheeks. Luke was grinning at her and when she looked down she could see that his hands were gripping the chair he was sat on.

"Well, that was…" JJ began before Penelope gave her a look.

"Not another word."

JJ just held her hands up and shrugged her shoulders.

The game began to dwindle down after that and after another twenty minutes, they called it a night.

Everyone offered to stay and help Penelope clean up but she was refused until Luke spilt a bowl of crisps on the floor.

"Newbie!" She sighed.

"You can stay and help me clean this up."

He nodded. "You got it, Chica."

Penelope escorted everyone to the door and just as she was about to shut it, JJ stopped her.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"No."

JJ glanced behind her at Luke. "That kiss was… familiar - like you had done it before."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Penelope denied.

"Of course you don't." JJ shook her head and gave her a quick hug. "See you on Monday, PG."

Penelope shut the door behind her and when she did Luke was looking at her, the crisps already cleaned up and the bowl they were in sat had been neatly placed in the dishwasher.

"What did JJ say?" he asked as he began to walk slowly towards her.

"Just something about the kiss looking 'familiar'." As she said the words, Penelope could hear the smile in her voice.

"Really?" He finally reached her and his arms wrapped around her waist. "Did you tell her the truth?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

Her hands went around his neck.

"What truth?" The teasing in their relationship hadn't gone. For that, she was grateful.

"That you're insanely in love with me." His forehead rested on hers.

"I might tell her… when it's true."

Luke laughed and then pressed his lips against hers.

Penelope moaned against his.

They continued to kiss and when his hands slid down to her ass and squeezed the globes firmly between his hands, Penelope pushed herself against his body, causing Luke to step backwards.

"Bedroom, now," she whispered reverently.

"Whatever you wish," he told replied.

They stumbled into the bedroom and when they crossed the threshold, her hands went to his shirt and she began to tug at the material.

Luke pulled away from her and took the shirt from his body, tossing it to the floor as his arms wrapped around her again and he placed his lips back on hers.

His fingers found the zipper to her dress at the back of her neck and he pulled it down until it reached the top of her ass. His fingers slipped under the material and he felt her soft skin, gently stroking the flesh as he made his way to her bra strap.

In one quick move he had unclasped it and he felt her grin against her lips.

"Eager?" she asked.

"You're the one who demanded we go into the bedroom."

He removed the dress from her body, taking her bra with him and leaving her in just her turquoise blue underwear.

To his surprise, Penelope got to her knees and unbuckled his belt. She pulled his jeans down his legs and then his boxers.

Her brown eyes locked with his and he watched with desire and wrapped her hand around his erect cock.

She giggled as her hands slid slowly up the skin and over the tip, gently massaging it.

Penelope took the tip into her mouth and Luke groaned.

"Pen…" he watched as more and more of his cock was enveloped before she looked at him through her eyelashes and then pulled back, repeating the process again and again.

It was mesmerizing to watch. The tip of his cock disappearing into her mouth, her cheeks filling with him before she withdrew and his cock was left glistening with her saliva. He couldn't look away.

When her free hand tickled its way up his thigh and she cupped his balls in her hands, Luke put his hands under her armpits and pulled her upwards.

She licked her lips and he pushed her down on the bed, kneeling between her legs as he wrapped them around his head and began to kiss and nip at her thighs.

"Luke," she breathed, her head thrown back against her bright yellow sheets as she let him do whatever he wanted.

He kissed his way to underwear and then placed a soft kiss over her underwear.

Hooking his fingers into her underwear he pulled it down and from her legs, letting it fall to the floor as he placed his lips at her entrance and took a light swipe upwards. Her hips met his and she grasped the duvet between her hands.

Luke took her clit into his mouth and moved his head left and right, her body arching into his as she cried out.

He grinned against her.

It didn't take long before she was writhing against him.

But before she could come he pulled away and stood up, kicking away his boxers and trousers.

Beneath him, Penelope pouted and reached out with her hands to him. "Come here."

He smiled and laid his body on top of hers, moving them both up the bed.

He hooked her leg over his elbow and kissed her.

"Ready?" he asked as the tip of his cock teased her entrance.

"For you? Always," she told him. Her hands ran through his hair and she pulled him in for another kiss as he pushed into her.

They both sighed in satisfaction.

"Feel familiar?" he moaned against her and her giggle did nothing to stave off the pleasure he was already feeling.

Penelope grasped onto his back as they rode their pleasure together. Luke hitched her leg higher up, hitting her deeper.

He pulled away from her lips and sucked in some much-needed air into his lungs before placing his face at her neck and sucking at her sweaty skin.

"You taste so good," he breathed into her.

"You feel so good," she countered back, matching it with a hard squeeze to his ass with her hands causing his thrusts to falter slightly.

Luke brought a hand up to her face and turned it towards him. "Open your eyes."

She did as he asked and for a moment they stared at each other, taking each other in.

He saw and felt the moment she hit her peak. Her eyes widened and went blurry, her pussy tightening around him as he legs dug into his back and her fingers left marks in his ass.

As usual, her falling over the edge sent him flying over the edge too. He buried his face into her neck and thrust deeply, letting himself empty inside her as his body trembled with satisfaction.

He gently rolled his body from on top of hers and reluctantly pulled out. He wrapped an arm around her though and brought her close.

Penelope pressed a kiss to his sweaty shoulder and let her arm fall over his stomach.

Luke nuzzled his face into her hair and just enjoyed the moment they were having together.

"JJ totally knows about us," Penelope whispered into the dimly lit room.

"Are you bothered?" Luke asked.

"Not really." Her voice was laced with tiredness. "I just don't want it to affect our relationship."

"It won't," he promised.

She mumbled something, let out a big yawn and then her breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep.

Luke lay in the dark with his thoughts. He had rather enjoyed that game of truth or dare.


End file.
